


Behind Trap Doors

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, Trap Doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter and Harry explore the hidden pathways of Oscorp.-Day 13: hidden trap doors
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Behind Trap Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts).



Harry and Peter were seven when they learned about the hidden passages in Oscorp for the first time. They were bored and explored Oscorp seemed to be the best idea for the two seven-year-olds. Peter had found a trap door and they were led out at some lab. The two ended up taking the paths until Norman found them and scolded the two boys. They didn’t understand why they weren’t supposed to go through the paths but they wanted to so badly. 

Peter used them again when he was fourteen which led to him getting his powers. Maybe he shouldn’t have been in there but he wanted to see what he could find. He was bitten by the spider and decided he needed to get back before something else bit him. He never told anyone about where he disappeared off to or about the spider until Harry was asking about his powers. He never mentioned the secret passages but he let it slide that he was somewhere he shouldn’t be and his friend knew exactly where he had been. They didn’t talk about it though.

They were now seventeen when Harry had to clean out Norman’s office. Between kisses and making out on top of Norman’s desk like a final screw you to the man in a way, the two started boxing up stuff. Nothing that Harry really wanted to keep. The two kept quiet as they worked. Sure they didn’t know what to say but they also didn’t want to talk about everything that had happened. They wanted to box up the stuff and place it somewhere where no one could find it or if they did they would steal it or something. So Harry wouldn’t have to see any of it. He didn’t want to be reminded that his father was a villain or that he tried to kill his boyfriend. He rather remembered him as the father who once cared for Harry around his back and loved his wife a lot. Harry just wanted to burn down Oscorp and he knew Peter would let him but in the end, the two boys resigned to having someone else take over the company as CEO while Harry just earned money from having ownership of the company. He could go become an artist and change his name and no one would know who he was. Harry Parker was sounding nice but for now, he was using Lyman after his long-dead mother. Peter had pulled a book and the bookshelf opened. Peter grinned and Harry let out a breath. Not again.

“My father had way too many trap doors built into this place,” Harry mumbled. Peter looked at Harry and Harry knew what Peter wanted to do. 

“Can we explore like when we were kids?” Peter asked. Harry nodded not wanting to say no to Peter. How could he when he gave those puppy dog eyes? 

“Fine,” Harry said as Peter cheered before grabbing Harry’s hand. Harry felt his cheeks turn red which made no sense. He was dating Peter. Why would his cheeks go red? They had been dating for three years and he was still getting red in the cheek when he had seen Peter without clothes.

Peter led the way as if he knew where he was going only stopping when a path came up when he would look at Harry as if Harry may know that path to take. Harry just chose a direction and Peter would be leading again until they got to a door. The two of them looked at each other before Peter opened it. It was a lab. Norman’s lab. Harry looked at the goblin tech and moved back towards the entrance. He saw Peter look around as if there was something there that he was looking for before he pushed Harry through the door. Once they found their way back, Peter pulled Harry into a hug and whispered that everything would be okay. Harry didn’t think it would be okay but he knew Peter would try to make it okay. That was who Peter was. 

“Do you think we can maybe leave this for tomorrow?” Harry asked his voice softly that if Peter didn’t have superhuman hearing he would have missed it. 

“Okay,” Peter said. “I think May was going to order pizza. She said she found a vegan pizza for you that she figured you would like.” Harry smiled. 

“How did I get so lucky to be part of the famous Parker family because my lucky stars can’t explain this?” Harry said, pointing to him and then Peter.

Peter just smiled with his cheesy smile that made Harry’s heartbeat faster. “I ask myself how I got so lucky as to be with the amazing Harry Lyman who will eventually be Harry Parker.”

“I like that,” Harry said as Peter pulled him into another kiss. He didn’t want to lose this moment as he held onto his boyfriend. Peter smiled as they parted to catch a breath.

“You know we could sell the company and you would still have enough money to start your career as an artist,” Peter said. Harry liked the idea. “We could even have this building burned to the ground as a testament to how bad this company was to everyone.” 

“As much as I would like that, my grandfather owned this company first and if it wasn’t for him there would be no Oscorp. I don’t want to trash his reputation because of something Norman did,” Harry said. Peter nodded as he grabbed a hold of Harry’s hand before leading him out of the building. They could finish the office the next day but right now Harry needed away from the horrors that were his past. Away from the memory of a father who was a monster. Harry needed time to heal that Peter knew he wasn’t getting but Peter knew that he would be there every step of the way to make sure Harry was alright no matter what. 


End file.
